


Domestic Bliss

by betawho



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Darillium, Domestic, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 03:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13402395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betawho/pseuds/betawho
Summary: They'd taken a house for their 24 year long night on Darillium. It was novel for both of them to actually live together. She was finding it was full of unexpected pleasures.





	Domestic Bliss

He was adorable when he was grumpy. 

River sat with her chin in her hand and watched as the Doctor wandered around looking for his shoes, grumbling under his breath.

They’d taken a house for their 24 year long night on Darillium. It was novel for both of them to actually live together. She was finding it was full of unexpected pleasures.

He turned and scowled at her. “Where are they?”

She lifted an eyebrow. 

He stalked over in his gray wool socks and glowered down at her, hands on his hips. 

“What makes you think _I_ have anything to do with it?” she asked.

He leaned down right in her face and growled, “Because I know you.” 

Oh, he did. Of _course_ she’d hidden them. But she’d made sure to hide them somewhere he might possibly have put them himself, in an absent moment. 

He glowered suspiciously at her innocent face. Then his own face cleared. “Ah hah!” He pointed at her in vindictive triumph.

He stalked over and yanked open the refrigerator door. His shoes were on the second shelf. 

She grinned. “How did you know they’d be there?”

“Where _else_ would you put them, but somewhere they’d be uncomfortable when I found them?” 

He pulled the shoes out, turned and shoved them in the oven and turned it on. 

He leaned back against the counter, his shoes heating up behind him. 

Fortunately the oven was full of sensors and failsafes. 

She laid her chin on both hands and grinned at him. He was standing there in dress trousers and stocking feet, wearing a holey jumper and a harassed look. Glaring at her.

She wiggled in her chair. 

Who knew being married to a two thousand year old Gallifreyan Grouch could be so cute?

  


* * *

_For more stories by this author click on "betawho" at the top of the page._

__

__

_Please take a moment to leave a review. Thank you._


End file.
